Picking Up The Pieces
by bleedblck
Summary: Frank reveals something she wished had stayed a secret and the consequences were more than she'd ever imagined. Rated for later chapters violence, mature themes, abuse - loosely follows the show storyline with a few twists
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is a new fandom for me to write for but I have become slightly (a lot) obsessed with Carla Connor :) so I am hoping to write a story or 2 **

**So I hope you guys like this story! It begins during Carla and Frank's engagement party with his parents but will not be following the storyline very well (main events will be included but probably altered). **

**This is rated M for mature themes, violence and abuse in later chapters, if this upsets or offends please avoid this story**

**As always, I own nothing and please review :D**

* * *

Peter watched her face from his place at the bar. She was already on her 3rd glass of Shiraz and looking uncomfortable at the conversation. Her eyes met his and quickly looked away again.

Carla was sat at the table smile awkwardly and trying to keep up with the conversation around her. She felt trapped, her life being planned around her by the man she didn't want to marry and his eager parents. She saw Peter watching her from the bar and promptly tried to join the conversation again, something about country houses. She took a large sip of wine as Frank's mother began to talk about travel cots; she wished she were anywhere but there, her eyes shifting around uncomfortably as she held her tongue.

She heard Frank reply beside her 'Be careful what you wish for Mum' and watched horrified and his parents gleeful exchange, his mother exclaiming about how she knew it was all moving a bit fast. Carla froze, completely shocked and appalled at the turn of events, he knew, _he knew_ she didn't want to keep it, the baby growing inside her. She felt claustrophobic and sick, her stomach churning at the 3 faces staring expectantly at her in glee. She mumbled an apology and rushed out of her seat, away from the situation, away from _them_.

Peter looked up worriedly as Carla rushed past him and Leanne in their seats at the bar. Sneaking a glance at his wife who was too busy ranting about something he had missed to have noticed the dark haired woman pass, he stopped her mid-flow, 'Lea love, just popping to the gents,' and stalked off in the same direction Carla had gone. He hovered outside the toilets, unsure whether to go in but remembered her paleness from earlier and opened the door slowly. She was stood braced against the sinks, head bowed and completely unaware of his entrance. As the door shut quietly she looked up at him in the mirror, swinging round angrily as she recognized who it was.

'This is the ladies in case you hadn't noticed,' she retorted in a warning voice.

'Carla, I just wanted to make sure you were OK, you rushed out pretty quick' he replied, standing his ground but keeping his voice calm and gentle.

'Well I am so get out… Ugh can't you take the hint? GO AWAY, go back to little old wifey sat at the bar by herself, don't want her coming to see what's keeping you do we?' came the frustrated reply. '_Not now,not now Peter just go away and get on with your own life, I cant keep this up much longer_,' she thought to herself as she turned to look in the mirror once more.

The movement threw her stomach and she rushed into a cubicle, hand over her mouth and retched into the toilet. She froze at the feeling of his hands on her back, trying to comfort her. Pushing him away she spat 'Just piss off,' and moved to shut the toilet door, pushing him out of her way.

* * *

A/N: So there's the first part, it's short I know but just a starter chap so hopefully the rest will be a bit longer for you to get your teeth into :) let me know what you think x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up especially for madaboutcarla :) **

* * *

Carla stood shakily and opened the toilet door to find Peter stood against the sinks. She looked at him tiredly; she felt nauseas and faint and really, _really_ didn't think she'd be able to keep up the strong façade for much longer. She sighed, looking into his eyes and moved to wash her hands and splash water on her face, hoping to return to some semblance of her normal self. 'Peter..' she started, unsure how to finish the sentence, unsure of what she wanted to say, to tell him, to ask him.

'Carla, you know you can tell me anything eh? God knows you've seen me at far less than me best' Peter said gently, trying to lighten the mood now she had calmed slightly. He was surprised when she looked up, meeting his eyes and smiled weakly. 'You know me Peter, tough as a cookie n all' she joked before taking a deep breath to steady herself and walking out of the toilets.

Peter sighed, exasperated at her lack of trust and stubbornness. He hadn't really expected much more, their earlier conversation outside the bistro, in fact any conversation between them since the argument in Roy's Rolls after Frank's proposal, had ended abruptly and awkwardly. He followed her out, watching her closely as she approached Frank's table, ready to jump in if he thought she needed help.

Carla walked over to the table, silently praying that the conversation had moved on but to her dismay as she approached the table Frank's mother said in a loud voice 'Oh there you are darling, I remember I had awful morning sickness with Frank.' Carla turned on her heal ready to walk out, leaving the situation as she became uncharacteristically lost for words. She knew that half the restaurant had heard the comment and the rest lowered their voices to eavesdrop the rest of the conversation. She felt Frank's hand enclose her wrist tightly, almost painfully and pull her forcefully back to the table. She sat down and glared at Frank, trying to convey the sudden hate she felt for him at his betrayal of her secret, _hers, _not his.

Frank chuckled, leaning forwards to remove the wine glass from in front of her. 'Well now the cat's out of the bag I think the usual precautions would be appropriate, don't you?'

'No I bloody don't' Carla snapped, angry at the display of control he was putting on for his parents.

'It is recommended of course, but I'm sure one celebratory glass of champagne wouldn't hurt.' Frank's mother smiled at Carla whilst Frank spoke loudly to Nick asking for a bottle. 'Peter, Leanne, come join us to celebrate our good news, can you imagine this one as a mother?' he called over to Peter and Leanne at the bar, a smirk appearing on his face as the shocked look on Peter's face.

Carla stood up furiously, looking in Frank at disbelief. They had talked about this, well, argued about it, but ultimately Carla had the power, it was her body and if she didn't want the baby, there was nothing Frank could do about it _and he knew it_. She pushed past him and once again he grabbed at her wrist to hold her back, also standing up to face her. He pulled her over, out of the way of the table so his parents couldn't overhear. 'Oww, oww, OUCH' Carla growled as she yanked her wrist out of his painful grasp. 'Why are you trying to spoil this for us? My parents just want a nice dinner with their son and the woman he loves. You saw them, they're exstatic about our news-'

'Our news? _Our news?_' She hissed at him, 'you know exactly how I feel about our news and you know full well that it is not going to last beyond next week'

'Carla, Carla, what will people think of you then? You'll be confirming your ice queen reputation' he said, smirk returning.

'I really couldn't care less'

'And Michelle? Ryan? How will they think of you? Michelle was strong enough to go through with it, and if she hadn't Ryan wouldn't be here, what do you think he will think of his auntie Carla if you kill the baby that could've been him if his mum was as weak and cowardly as you?' Frank pushed, smiling more as he saw the change in her at his words.

Carla faltered slightly, not at his taunts, she knew how low he was willing to go to control things his way, but Michelle… Michelle and Ryan were her only family, the two people she loved more than anything in this world, the two people that she would do _anything_ for. Michelle knew about the situation and had agreed to take Carla to the clinic but now Carla doubted herself, Had Michelle really meant what she'd said – that she would be there for Carla no matter what she chose? And what about Ryan? How would he see her? She shook her head slightly, as if to get rid of the thought. Ryan loved her for her, he had known her all his life and knew that if she decided something she hadn't taken it lightly.

Peter watched Carla and Frank, apprehensive at the tenseness he could see in her body language and still slightly numb at the information he had just been told. Leanne was making snide comments at his side about how unfit Carla was to be a mother but he tuned her out, desperately but unsuccessfully trying to read Franks lips. He told Leanne he was going out for a cigarette, hoping that Carla would leave the Bistro alone so he could talk to her, _help her_.

* * *

A/N: Not a huge step in plot I know but I am hoping to be good about updating frequently so please stick with it if you like the start :) Let me know what you think x


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaand the final part for tonight as I am literally typing with my eyes half shut :), hope you like, as always, please review**

* * *

Peter turned hopefully at the sound of the Bistro door opening and tried to keep his face from falling as he realized it was Leanne, not Carla. 'Hey you, I think we can finally slip away now that the mad couple are having a row, seems like not everything is perfect in Kanzas eh?' she smirked, the pain of Carla's attempted seduction not yet gone. Peter nodded and stubbed out his cigarette, hoping Carla was OK but knowing he had to leave it now or risk Leanne noticing his worry. He followed her back to the flat, not really paying attention to her continued comments about Carla and Frank.

Carla stormed out of the Bistro making her way to the car, her head bowed to hide her tears of frustration, anger and helplessness at the situation. She hated the lack of control she now had over her emotions, something else to blame on the _thing_ inside her. She knew she could never keep the baby, not because she wasn't maternal – she had surprised even herself at the level of love and protectiveness she felt for Ryan, but she had never considered the prospect of being a mother and now she was in this situation it felt all wrong and she could barely control the panic threatening to consume her. She told herself it was because it was Frank's baby and she could never give it the family or love it deserved. She had seen how hard it was for Michelle and Ryan, how he had struggled to understand why some of the other kids at school made fun of him and called him a Mummy's boy because his father wasn't around. She knew Michelle didn't regret having Ryan but that she would have given anything to have Dean by her side and in his life. But in truth she couldn't pinpoint the reason behind her anxiety, she just knew the baby was the cause of the suffocating, terrifying feelings she had had since she took the test.

Carla knew she would have to end it with Frank sooner or later, she resented Peter for pushing her into it but ultimately it was her who had accepted Frank's proposal and she realised now what a mistake it had been. Ever since she said yes he had slowly and subtly been worming his way into her head, influencing her decisions and actions. It had taken till now to realise it but this whole evening had been under his control, not hers. She felt a sharp twinge of pain in her abdomen but the anger from earlier pushed it aside as she got in the car, slamming the door in annoyance. She breathed deeply, trying to steady the thoughts racing round her head and turned quickly as someone got in the passengers seat beside her, her face hardening as she saw it was Frank.

She put her foot down and pulled out of the car park. Frank was speaking in his patronizing tone again, telling her how much he loved her and that this baby was a symbol of that. As she turned the corner another stab of pain, stronger this time, ripped through her and she cried out at the intensity of it, one hand leaving the wheel to put pressure on her stomach. Frank started to raise his voice, the sickly sweet tone leaving as he told her she'd had way too much to drink and should pull over. She cried out once more, barely able to breathe as the sudden pain pushed its way back. Frank grabbed the wheel, looking at Carla now, he was suddenly worried, she was pale, sweaty and in pain, not responding to him and not taking her foot of the accelerator. Carla screamed out as the pain worsened, panting as it came in waves. She blacked out, falling back against the seat as the agony overcame her. Frank swerved in the car, not in full control due to his position although Carla had finally stopped accelerating. Suddenly someone walked out into the road in front of him, hitting the car almost immediately with a sickening thud and he lost control of the car as it sped into the building on the side of the road.

Frank lifted his head painfully and surveyed the damage in front of him. He looked around in shock and panicked when he saw Carla, now slumped against the steering wheel. He shook her gently, trying to rouse her to no avail. Running out into the street as he heard people approaching, he checked that Stella was alive and ensured that the pedestrians were concentrating on her and calling an ambulance before walking back to the driver's side of the car.

'Come on Carla, come on, that's it' he said softly as he unbuttoned her seatbelt and scooped her up into his arms. She moaned softly but didn't wake as Frank gently but swiftly walked around the nose of the car and placed her in the passengers seat. He stood up to check that no-one had seen and absent-mindedly wiped his wet hands on his trousers. _Wet?_ He looked down and saw to his horror that they were scarlet. He checked his arms for cuts but saw none and looked into the car. Masked by her black dress but standing out in stark contrast to the skin of her legs was a pool of blood. Frank rushed forwards putting his hand to her neck, checking her pulse while looking her over for obvious wounds. He could hear the sirens in the distance and prayed for their arrival.


End file.
